La novia distraída
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: Había una vez una vez doce tontos sobre naturales enamorados de una misma humana… y ella ni enterada. [Serie de One-short, relatos cortos y drabbles.]
1. Desastre en la mansión

**Título:** La novia distraída

 **Sumary:** Había una vez una vez doce tontos sobre naturales enamorados de una misma humana… y ella ni enterada. Serie de One-short, relatos cortos y drabbles.

 **Advertencias:**

 **Pareja:** YuixHarem.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** **1,301** /Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reject. Sigo negociando los derechos de la Yui y Carlita, que nadie me lo quiere xD

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Un desastre en la mansión**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

—¡Espera, Ayato-kun!

La pequeña rubia corría ya sin fuerzas detrás del pelirrojo, que se detuvo, mirándola fastidiado.

—¿Hum? ¿Qué demonios quieres chichinashi? —masculló con su usual tono altanero. Conociendo de sobra que al pelirrojo le daba por fanfarronear la mayoría del tiempo Yui no se amedrentó, más por el contrario se acercó sonriente, tomando la corbata roja que siempre llevaba mal atada y acomodándola.

Ayato bufó con fastidio cuando vio a sus hermanos restantes mirarlo entre risas, burlas y celos mal disimulados por la atención recibida, colorándose de la vergüenza e indignación. Desde que el maldito de Reiji les había engañado para drogarlos durante la cena y hacerles ingerir suero de la verdad había estado persiguiéndolo así, para acomodarle la corbata, porque justamente le había confesado a ella, en una de sus usuales preguntas tontas, que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo correctamente.

Desde entonces estaba sobre él, intentando enseñarle y o haciéndolo en su lugar.

—Listo —Cuando ella terminó, asintiendo satisfecha y sonriente deshizo de inmediato el nudo, sin importarla la mueca de decepción de ella. —Ayato-kun…—musitó triste.

—No pongas esa cara tonta, te he dicho que ore-sama no necesita de estas cosas…

—Entiendo —respondió la blonda en un profundo tono de triste que lo obligó a mirarla. Después de tantas quejas por su parte parecía que finalmente había comenzado a aceptarlo… ¿pero por qué mierdas se sentía culpable? Sus ojos a punto de llorar lo hicieron retroceder, temiendo lo peor. —Yo solo…—exclamó tan bajo que, sin percatarse, los otros se acercaron para escucharla mejor. —Yo… quería ayudarte. Sé que piensas que son tonterías, pero me gusta serles útil —Los seis la miraron con incredulidad, pues pocas eran las veces que la humana confesaba libremente sus deseos sin que involucrara una situación peligrosa para ella. Subaru chasqueó en dirección a Ayato, fulminándolo con la mirada por hacerla sentir mal.

—Vamos chichinashi, estás exagerando…

—¡No! —exclamó en un grito, aparentemente involuntario, pues se cubrió la boca por un momento. —No, es solo que… siento que así puedo conocerlos mejor, me haría muy feliz si me dejaran acercarme…

Sus hermosos ojos rosados brillaron por la tenue claridad de sus lágrimas no derramadas. Los labios carnosos e incitantes desprendían un aire demasiado atrayente, y su aroma estaba haciendo estragos en la cordura de todos.

Apurados y sonrojados, todos desaparecieron al instante sin molestarse en despedirse.

 **OoOoO**

Al día siguiente de esa pequeña conversación Yui caminaba alegremente por el pasillo del segundo piso, dispuesta a conseguir alimento, cuando se topó de frente con Ayato y su habitual corbata mal puesta. Estuvo a un segundo de intentar ayudarlo, pero recordó que él lo detestaba. Decepcionada, se disculpó de inmediato, pero antes de apartarse el pelirrojo la detuvo con su comentario.

—Hey chichinashi —señaló la tela alrededor de su cuello. —¿no vas a arreglarlo?

Yui asintió sonrojada y feliz.

 **OoOoO**

Laito casi le provocó un infarto al aparecerse de la anda, con un montón de sombreros en la mano.

—¡Bitch-chan! —llamó alegre, mostrando las piezas. —¿Cuál crees que quede mejor en mí? Recuerda que el sombrero debe lucir digno de mi encanto, nfu

 **OoOoO**

—¡Hey!

El grito de Subaru a sus espaldas casi la hace saltar del balcón en un descuido.

—¿Qué sucede Subaru-kun?

Sonrojado hasta la médula, señaló con la mirada su blanca camisa mal acomodada y el suéter negro que portaba encima encimado de mala manera.

—N-No tengo idea de cómo pasó… ¡pero que quede claro que no fue a propósito ni nada!

Yui asintió, sonriendo y con paciencia fue acomodando los botones en su lugar.

 **OoOoO**

—Mujer lasciva…

Balbuceó el rubio, acostado sobre el sofá, señalando su cabello. La humana suspiró, resignada a aceptar ese horrible apodo, sabiendo que pretendía…

—Iré por las tijeras, Shu-san…

 **OoOoO**

—Yui-san, Teddy ha dicho que puedes ir esta vez a nuestra fiesta de té, pero tu llevarás los dulces o beberé hasta la última gota de tu sangre…

 **OoOoO**

Esa misma tarde, mientras ayudaba a Reiji recogiendo la mesa, la rubia se sorprendió cuando el pelinegro le pidió que lo acompañara a su laboratorio, pues quería su opinión "simplista".

 **OoOoO**

Al principio fue algo dulce y agradable. Yui tenía una de las cosas que más había querido, ser cercana a los Sakamakis y ayudarles, pero conforme pasaron los días aquello fue lentamente fue convirtiéndose en una pelea por su atención… Laito quería un corte de cabello y Shu un masaje, Ayato un nuevo peinado, Subaru ayuda para sus materias y Reiji un look más adecuado, al mismo tiempo que Kanato le pedía sus medidas para diseñar ropa de muñecas.

Normalmente no le molestaría ser tan solicitada, de alguna manera sentía que estaba dando un paso adelante en su relación con ella, confiaban en que ella podría ayudarlos, pero habían llegado a un punto sin retorno cuando los Mukamis fueron a visitarlos en esa ocasión…

—¡M-neko-chan! ¡es una emergencia…!

Kou entró a su cuarto sin importarle tocar la puerta. Los Mukami habían llegado de improvisto el día anterior, y después de ver a los Sakamakis actuando como niños pequeños, por alguna extraña razón ellos decidieron unirse, agotando todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía culpable, pero les había estado esquivando las últimas horas…

—¿Qué sucede Kou-kun?

—¡Mi liga se ha roto! —y señaló la pequeña coleta que siempre portaba completamente deshecha. —¡Necesito de inmediato que me peines, un idol como yo no puede ir por ahí con el cabello desarreglado!

Atrás de él llegó Subaru, empujándolo de la puerta para pasar.

—¡Aparta afeminado! Yui, mi cuarto está un poco desordenado y quería…

Antes de que pudiera terminar el grito del trillizo mayor se escuchó por toda la mansión.

—¡Chichinashi, quedaste de prepararme takoyakis esta tarde!

Yui suspiro, atrapada.

 **OoOoO**

—¡Chicos, llegó papá!

Al abrir la puerta principal de la mansión Sakamaki, lo menos que esperaba Karl Heinz era encontrarse con semejante espectáculo.

Cuando uno de sus familiares había llegado al mundo de los demonios con un mensaje urgente sobre su casa hecha un desastre nunca, en ninguno de sus más de dos mil años de edad, hubiera imaginado aquél absurdo escenario. La sala estaba hecha un hervidero de prendas y destrozos, -estaba seguro que los golpes de la pared eran de Subaru, por desgracia- sus hijos, los adoptados y sus enemigos –los arrimados como le gustaba llamarles- envueltos en una pelea primitiva por el control de la única persona que parecía ajena a ese ambiente lleno de testosterona y demostraciones de poder, la novia sacrificada.

Daba gracias a dios, -o sea, a él mismo- por ser lo suficientemente inteligente para elegir una chica tan virtuosa que soportara con estoica paciencia los berrinches de esos mocosos que –obviamente- él no había educado. Esas esposas suyas hacían bien en arder en el infierno por malcriarlos…

Yui, la pequeña y tierna rubia que le había brindado momentos de diversión tales como poner celosos a sus hijos y darle el placer de ver morir de nuevo a Cordelia estaba muy ocupada en la sala, detrás del respaldo del sillón más amplio, acariciando con esmero las cabezas de Shin y Carla Tsukinami, que se removían gustosos de sus cuidados mientras el mayor se debatía en un duelo de miradas con el científico loco y el del parche sonreía socarrón a Ruki.

Kou se había aprovechado del momento para masajear los hombros de la chica y Subaru intentaba apartarlo, pero Laito la abrazó en cuanto logró despegarlo y se negaba a soltarla.

—¡S-Señor Karl Heinz! —exclamó la rubia en un intento desesperado de pedir auxilio cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Y aquel hombre, siempre tan dispuesto a servir a los demás sonrió, avanzando hasta la rubia y apartando de un manotazo a los dos lobos que ensuciaban su sofá.

—¡Hace tiempo que quería probar un peinado nuevo…!

Y por supuesto que todos hicieron una alianza momentánea para írsele encima.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Esto es algo que le debía desde hace mil años a Sala-chan, lamento la tardanza xD Le prometí como premio un libro de one-short y drabbles dulces, pero creo que em ha salido más de comedia que otra cosa xD

Espero que esto las entretenga en lo que acabo de escribir Change! xD Mil gracias por ser tan pacientes, en especial tú Sala-chan, he aquí el inicio de tu premio super retrasado e.e


	2. Pollitos en fuga

**Título:** Pollitos en fuga

 **Suma** **ry:** Y de la nada cinco vampiros se volvieron pollitos

 **Advertencias:** Trama absurda/OoC/Locuras de la autora.

 **Disclaimer:** Yui no me pertenece, pero la amo mucho… *le pasan el disclaimer real* Ah, esperen… Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece porque es de Rejet y ellos son lo suficientemente malvados para no cederme a los vampirzuelos TwT

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Aquél día prometía ser como cualquier otro en la vida de los Sakamaki, si no hubiera sido por _ese_ incidente. Quizás sus largos siglos de vida junto a cinco ineptos hermanos lo habían preparado para la catástrofe, desarrollando una especie de sexto sentido que lo alertaba antes del desastre en la mansión. La quietud de esa madrugada le indicó aquello que tanto temía. Reiji pudo casi jurar que algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar.

Un terrible sueño con bolas de colores como protagonistas lo había obligado a despertar sobresaltado y demasiado temprano para su gusto pues el sol apenas iluminaba la noche y tan solo había dormido un par de horas. Su acostumbrado horario nocturno lo hacía despertarse por lo menos hasta la una de la tarde para prepararlo todo para la escuela. Ni siquiera se levantó de su sitio, con la esperanza de volver a dormir pronto.

Suspiró estresado al ver a sus familiares pasar por la ventana, entonando una canción aguda y ruidosa, alguien debería decirle a esos cuervos que no tenían talento para cantar. Estuvo a un segundo de lanzarles un zapato para evitar el poderoso dolor de cabeza que vendría a continuación cuando en su frente una sensación desagradable le hizo fijar su atención.

Un pequeño pollito amarillo aterrizaba de emergencia sobre la cara de Reiji Sakamaki.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos, espantado. Unos penetrantes ojos de pollo lo miraban fijamente con pereza y una extraña sensación familiar de burla. Reiji se frotó los párpados repetidas veces, tratando de despertar por completo, pero el pollo amarillo seguía viéndolo, ahora claramente fastidiado. No entendía como una criatura como esa podría aparecer de la nada, al instante pensó en la humana y las pocas ocasiones en que introdujo animales a la casa, pero presentía que esta no era la ocasión.

Mientras analizaba la situación, el shock inicial se transformó en una rabia incontenible cuando esa cosa amarilla dio media vuelta con toda la dignidad del mundo y aplastó su plumífero trasero sobre una de sus mejillas, dispuesto a dormir a pesar de todo.

Un maldito vago, fue lo que pensó. Luego todo cobró espantoso sentido.

Algunos segundos después, demasiado tarde a decir verdad, Reiji finalmente gritó.

Después de una apacible noche de sueño, Yui despertó con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para decidir seguir en pie el resto del día. Realmente había dormido muy poco, considerando que gracias a los vampiros su horario se había trastornado y la escuela nocturna había terminado hace un par de horas, pero por alguna extraña razón el sueño había sido más reparador que nunca.

Quizás el hecho de que ninguno de los Sakamaki la había molestado a medianoche tenía algo que ver. Tenían la horrible manía de acurrucarse con ella en la madrugada o simple y llanamente secuestrarla y llevarla a otra habitación, causando algunas peleas entre los hermanos. No entendía porque les gustaba tanto despertarla para ir con ellos, quizás era otra forma de tortura mental. En el fondo quería creer que les agradaba su compañía y eran demasiado orgullosos para pedirlo.

Shu la obligaba a arrullarlo hasta que pudiera dormir, Ayato tenía la costumbre de abrazarla solamente igual que Kanato, aunque este último la amenazaba hasta caer rendido y Laito intentaba propasarse. Reiji en realidad nunca hizo lo mismo que sus familiares, el único del que disfrutaba sus visitas era Subaru, pues aunque lo negara, a veces se quedaba en la silla de al lado para protegerla de sus hermanos y la rubia terminaba por cederle la esquina de su cama para que estuviera cómodo.

Con un suspiro enorme se desperezó sobre el mullido colchón, estirando los brazos antes de remover las sábanas, contenta por tener tanta energía. Una cosa pequeñita y casi redonda de color castaño rojizo cayó de su pecho directo a las cobijas en ese momento, y un ligero sonido, parecido a un pillido la distrajo de contemplar la bella atmosfera de la madrugada. Era demasiado temprano, y no tenía ni idea de que era aquello que de nuevo se había acurrucado a la altura de sus caderas por sobre la tela.

Tenía un color muy lindo, pensó por un segundo, extrañándose. Giró lentamente para tratar de no moverlo, pero una sensación suave, como de plumas en su mano izquierda, le hizo detenerse. Otra cosita de esas en color morado se movió ligeramente para acomodarse. En su mano derecha, había uno igual pero de color rojo intenso, al parecer estaba rodeada por ellos.

El mismo sonido extraño de antes, detrás de ella, le hizo darse cuenta que había uno más, de un hermoso tono blanco casi plateado en su almohada, muy probablemente durmiendo junto a su cabeza antes de despertar. Yui los observó curiosa, pensando en lo lindos que eran, hasta que la bolita castaña pareció estirar sus patitas y revelarle su identidad. Eran pollitos. Con pico y todo.

Más allá del hecho de que le recordaban vagamente a los Sakamaki y un mal presentimiento le advertía que algo había pasado para que varios pollitos estuvieran durmiendo junto a ella en su habitación, internamente gritó de emoción.

¡Eran preciosos! ¡Y los tenía solo para ella! Yui siempre había deseado una mascota, pero en la Iglesia no estaban permitidos los animales.

Ya muchas veces antes había llevado animalitos que recogió de la calle pero siempre terminaban por descubrirla y obligarla a abandonarlos, al menos le permitían buscarles un lugar adecuado antes de dejarlos ir, pero nunca había tenido pollos.

Quizás, si se encargaba de que no los vieran…

—Tiene que haber una manera- se dijo a sí misma. —Yo puedo cuidarlos.

Con cuidado, intentando no aplastar al plateado se acomodó en la cama, decidiendo mentalmente que lo llamaría como Subaru por su color. Tomó a los dos que estaban en sus costados y los puso sobre su estómago, y a Subaru después, sonriendo al ver que el castaño que había caído se adelantaba y volvía a acurrucarse en el valle entre sus senos. Casi podría jurar que sus ojos brillaron traviesamente, como Laito cuando era un pervertido, pero eso era imposible.

El aterrador y furioso grito del pelinegro le impidió seguir durmiendo.

Yui estaba decepcionada, Reiji más allá de la furia, y el pequeño pollito amarillo sobre su cabeza, más que mareado, estaba a punto de vomitar.

El pelinegro daba tantas vueltas que incluso a ella empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, pero comprendía perfectamente porque el pelinegro no había dejado de dar vueltas en la sala, con pasos consternados, desde que la mandó a llamar. Era un problema grave el que cinco de los Sakamaki se hubieran transformado en encantadores pollitos de la nada sin ninguna explicación lógica.

El roce de una plumas en su piel le hizo fijar su mirada en las dos bolitas pelirrojas que se empujaban lo más violentamente que pudieran pelearse dos pollitos en brazos de una humana, mientras una cosita blanca se tornaba rosada intentando no morir de la vergüenza. En su afán por sostenerlos mientras eran adorables ni siquiera le importó ponerlos a descansar contra su pecho sin pensar en las consecuencias. Ahora Ayato en idioma pollo le reclamaba a Laito que estuviera manoseando a chichinashi, mientras Subaru intentaba ignorar que tenía detrás de sí a los "atributos" de la humana.

Kanato se acurrucó contra su mejilla, bien posicionado en su hombro, demostrando que poco le importaba el pleito allá abajo.

Yui suspiró resignada. Desde que Reiji le había confesado que por alguna extraña razón esas adorables criaturas eran los mismos que siempre le hacían imposible la vida casi se puso a llorar. Adiós a su oportunidad de tener una mascota.

La novia se sentía un poco culpable por haber deseado que se quedaran como estaban, a ella en verdad le gustaban más así, pero tampoco era justo para los vampiros. Un pequeño picotazo en su brazo derecho la trajo de regreso a la realidad. Ayato y Laito seguían peleándose por el sitio, mientras Subaru permanecía quieto, curiosamente sonrojado y nervioso.

Suspiró con tristeza, aplastándolos con cuidado contra su pecho, quejándose mentalmente de que tuvieran que volver a la normalidad. Los prefería así mil veces. Incluso ver a Laito y Ayato pelearse por acomodarse junto a ella parecía lindo e inofensivo.

Kanato parecía entretenido mirándolos, ahora oculto en su cabello, dirigiéndoles miradas de muerte.

—No puedo creer esto —masculló repetidamente Reiji, en completo estado de negación, dando vueltas sobre la alfombra. La rubia empezaba a creer que si no lo detenía tendrían un profundo hoyo, pero prefirió no decirle nada para no molestarlo. Ninguno de los dos sabían la causa del por qué los cinco estaban así, por qué ella y el pelinegro estaban a salvo y mucho menos como remediarlo.

Aunque algo inteligente hubiera sido ir al laboratorio a averiguarlo, pero aparentemente un Reiji adormilado y estresado se volvía descuidado. Quizás el hermano mayor acurrucado en su cabeza tuviera mucho que ver con su estado de ánimo. Sobre él, con toda la tranquilidad e indiferencia del mundo, el pollito amarillo, cuya identidad era Shu Sakamaki, dormía cómodamente usando el cabello de Reiji como almohada.

De un momento a otro, tal vez al sentir su mirada color rosado sobre él, Shu despertó y revoloteó en su cabeza, provocando que el segundo hermano saliera de sus pensamientos.

—¡¿Y por qué demonios estás en mi cabeza, maldito vago!? —cuestionó molesto, arrancándolo sin cuidado de su comodidad y apretándolo en su mano derecha con maldad.

—Quizás le gusta pasar tiempo con Reiji-san—intentó animar Yui. Lo miró fijamente, pero el pollo le regaló un picotazo.

—Sigo pensando que solo quiere fastidiarme.

Uno de los familiares que vio volar desde la ventana entró, interrumpiendo su pelea mortal de miradas con el pollito Shu, trayendo un mensaje consigo. Extrañado, el pelinegro tomó la nota y la leyó indignado, arrugando cada vez más el papel que contenía la cruda y desgarradora verdad.

—¡¿Pero que demonios…!?

En los aposentos del Rey de los Vampiros pudo escucharse una voz clamando su nombre con sed de venganza, haciendo retumbar los cimientos de su mansión y causando el huir descontrolado de varios de sus familiares voladores.

—Señor Karl Heinz—llamó uno de los sirvientes. —Su mensaje ha llegado, su hijo Reiji lo ha recibido y al parecer no lo ha tomado de la mejor manera.

—Era de esperarse —río. —Será una dura semana para él.

Una larga carcajada, seguida de una severa tos por reírse de esa forma a su edad tuvo que presenciar el demonio de bajo nivel, intrigado. A veces los planes de su amo era tan… infantiles.

—Em, señor —expresó el acompañante, intentando con su tono bajo y suave no sonar agresivo ni ofensivo. El albino le dio la palabra con un asentimiento. —Sé que no debería, pero si me permite cuestionar…

—Adelante.

—¿Pollos? —exclamó incrédulo. —No entiendo porque convertir a sus hijos en pollos, menos a la humana y al segundo mayor.

—Cabello.

La sonrisa macabra de su señor hizo que le diera miedo la respuesta. Sabía por los rumores que el amo había vuelto la semana pasada sin varios jirones de su larga melena blanca y algunos más a punto de caer, pero… aquello sonaba ridículo. Nadie lo creía realmente.

Karl lo miró con una sonrisa más enigmática. Sabía que ante cualquiera de mente pequeña y cerrada como la de ese demonio frente a él sonaría absurdo, pero para él, quién pasaba varias horas del día cuidando con esmero su largo y sedoso cabello, pagando los mejores tratamientos, entrando en crisis cuando había mucha humedad en el Makai, ellos se habían llevado todo. Su dignidad, su honor, su mayor orgullo, le había sido arrebatado cruelmente tan solo por pedir un poco de ayuda a la humana en un intento más de fastidiar a sus hijos.

Necesitaba venganza, así que mientras todos dormían los había transformado en pollos. Lindos y adorables pollos que esperaba fueran cocinados cuando Reiji perdiera la paciencia. Ese chico tuvo suerte pues no se metió con su cabello, pero necesitaba también un escarmiento y cuidar de esos pollo vampiros sería el infierno.

Un toque a su puerta y el sonido que más ansiaba. El mayordomo había traído las palomitas que más le gustaban y miró al frente. Un espejo encantado para poder espiar lo que ocurría en la mansión Sakamaki estaba listo. Los pollitos iniciaron una revuelta en el cabello de Reiji y de alguna manera lograron tirarlo al suelo.

Tomó algunas palomitas. Esto sería tan divertido.

 **Notas de Kou: Ya sé que Karl está medio loco y fuera de personaje, pero como es una especie de comedia no me tomaré taaaan en serio su personalidad xD He aquí la continuación del one-short anterior. Según yo iba a haber varios sin relacionarse, pero me dije que no pasaba nada si finalmente lo hacían. ¿Qué tal la venganza de Karl? ¿A cuántos creen que terminará cocinando Reiji?**

 **¿Debería hacer la segunda parte?**

 **¡No dejen de sintonizar a la autora para saber lo que pasará! xD Mil gracias, mil besitos por todo su apoyo, ¡los/las amo!**


	3. Recetas de pollo

**Título:** Pollitos en fuga

 **Sumary:** Y de la nada cinco vampiros se volvieron pollitos

 **Advertencias:** Trama absurda/OoC/Locuras de la autora.

 **Disclaimer:** Yui no me pertenece, pero la amo mucho… *le pasan el disclaimer real* Ah, esperen… Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece porque es de Rejet y ellos son lo suficientemente malvados para no cederme a los vampirzuelos TwT

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Recetas de pollo**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Yui suspiró con fuerza, intentando apartar el cansancio mental y todos sus malos pensamientos pues sabía perfectamente que las cosas nunca se lograban siendo pesimistas.

No, ella debía ser fuerte no sólo por ella, sino por Reiji-san y por los pobres vampiros que, aunque parecían disfrutar del momento aleteando felices por aquí y por allá al causar desastres, seguro que estaban sufriendo por dentro.

Podía imaginar perfectamente el rostro intranquilo de Ayato al ver que había tirado a Laito desde el pequeño espacio de la barda del segundo piso, incluso pillaba fuertemente como si estuviera preocupado, (aunque otras personas pudieran creer que sólo se estaba burlando).

Estuvo a punto de ir a revisar al pollo castaño por si estaba herido, pero al verlo levantarse como si nada y saludar al pelirrojo moviendo un ala hacia arriba repetidamente, diciéndole en pollo-idioma que estaba bien (seguramente era eso, a pesar de que pareciera que estaba maldiciéndole) se tranquilizó.

Subaru se había mantenido en silencio absoluto desde que encontró una especie de refugio en la esquina del sillón, semi cubierta por una almohada pero de vez en cuando salía a observar. Probablemente estaba tan triste que por eso había tirado el resto de cojines sobre Kanato cuando intentaba acercarse a checar si estaba bien.

El pobre con su depresión no quería ver a nadie y había atacado a Kanato sin desear herirlo.

Sí, seguro que ellos estaban sufriendo…

Yui se sentía impotente y maravillada a la vez. Al menos toda esa situación los había unido como pollo-hermanos.

Su mente positiva se lo decía.

Y por eso…

—Reiji-san —llamó la rubia al pelinegro que paseaba "distraídamente" por la cocina. —Esa olla que tiene en las manos… es para cenar _lo normal_ , ¿verdad? —cuestionó temerosa.

El pelinegro la miró unos breves segundos con sorpresa por sus palabras, como si la pregunta fuera obvia y ella una tonta por hacerla.

—Por supuesto —respondió en tono inocente, y Yui pudo haberle creído si no estuviera analizando con brillo demente el tamaño y filo de los cuchillos. —Nosotros cenaremos como siempre…—agregó con tono malicioso. —¿Prefieres pollo a la plancha o frito?

—¡Reiji-san! —exclamó alarmada.

La sonrisa de burla que recibió la irritó más y retrocedió unos pasos, vigilando el perímetro sólo por si acaso, dispuesta a proteger a los pollitos con su vida.

Propósito que estaba por irse a la basura al notar que Reiji-san observaba excesivamente alegre al pollo amarillo que dormitaba tranquilamente en la cima del refrigerador.

Lento, intentando no hacer ningún ruido se fue acercando peligrosamente hasta él con la vasija de metal en manos, revisando de punta a punta el espacio alrededor para no fallar en su aparente misión de atraparlo.

¡Shu-san estaba en peligro!

—¡No lo haga por favor Reiji-san! —exclamó alertada al verlo a punto de tomar al Shu-pollo, pero por suerte su grito había sido tan alto que despertó al aludido, quién saltó directo al rostro de su enemigo y empezó a atacarlo. —¡Shu-san!

Mientras el vampiro-pollo aleteaba y lo distraía Yui se acercó corriendo de inmediato a tomar la vasija metálica con sus manos, intentando arrebatársela.

Él, tratando de prevenir sus acciones, intentó alejar su olla favorita de las sucias manos de la humana traidora pero milagrosamente ella alcanzó a reaccionar primero y se sujetó fuertemente de las manijas laterales. Shu se alejó de ambos en dirección a la mesa, probablemente cansado, pero satisfecho, por haber dejado hechos pedazos los cristales de los lentes de Reiji.

Yui forcejeó como pudo, incluso fue arrastrada un par de centímetros por el suelo resbaladizo. Sabía que no era rival para la fuerza de un vampiro, pero era su deber hacer hasta lo imposible para no terminar la noche con _Sakamaki frito_ en el menú.

¡Sobre su cadáver le pasaría algo a esos pollos adorables!

—¡Re-Reiji-san…! —jadeó cansada. —¡Bas-Basta de br-bromas…! —tiró un poco más fuerte, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo en que echaba su cuerpo para atrás intentando aprovechar el impulso de su peso.

—¿Crees que es una broma?

El vampiro sonrió de lado con sorna, pero se notaba frustrado.

¿Desde cuándo la humana era tan fuerte?

—¡Son hermanos! —gritó la rubia al verse regresada a la posición anterior por la fuerza del mayor. El resto de pollitos pillaron con fuerza, aunque no podía asegurar si la apoyaban o le daban la razón.

Espera un segundo… ¡¿Estaban apostando!?

—¡Tú también estás harta! —exclamó fatigado, jamás imaginó que le hubiera costado tanto trabajo el intentar derrotar a la humana.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —reclamó molesta.

—Oh por favor, no seas hipócrita. ¡Tú no pierdes nada! Yo elimino a mis hermanos y tú te libras de ellos, ¡no quieras fingir que no nos odias a todos en esta casa…!

En menos de un segundo, exactamente cuándo Yui soltó de improvisto la olla y Reiji ejerció un tirón demasiado fuerte a la vez, la acción combinada de ambos provocó que el pelinegro saliera despedido hasta la pared más cercana, chocando dolorosamente en cámara lenta para el resto de los hermanos, que en vez de temer por su vida habían conseguido ir grabando la situación con el móvil de alguna manera.

De la impresión de ver a su hermano fuera de combate por un largo minuto Laito había dado un picotazo tan fuerte que quebró la pantalla del celular de Ayato y ahora discutían a punta de aletazos, mientras Kanato disfrutaba comer el flan en el que Shu dormía.

Subaru suspiró, mirando en silencio a la humana que era la viva imagen de la rabia e indignación. Estaba molesta, demasiado, aunque su cara se pareciera más un berrinche adorable, sus ojos rosados estaban llenos de una emoción imposible de describir.

¿Tanto le había afectado?

No es que le importara la respuesta, pero tenía curiosidad por saber si ella realmente los odiaba.

Reiji sacudió sus ropas luego de recuperarse y se levantó de inmediato, indignado y dispuesto a enfrentarla por su atrevimiento pero al instante de verla directo a los ojos fue él quien quedó paralizado en su sitio.

—Yo no los odio… —murmuró la pequeña, llamando la atención de todos por el tono lloroso de su voz.

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para todos.

—¿Qué estás…?

—¡Yo no los odio! —masculló con fiereza, levantando la mirada para enfrentarlo cara a cara y por alguna extraña razón logró avergonzarlo. —Yo… he pasado por demasiadas cosas con ustedes como para odiarlos…—aseguró firme, jamás la habían visto tan valiente. —Sé que debería odiarlos, pero… los quiero.

Quizás si estuvieran en su estado natural Yui hubiera notado como los cinco plumíferos la observaban embelesados y avergonzados por igual. Bueno, tampoco importaba porque Reiji la observaba igual que ellos y Yui ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

—Oye… —musitó el pelinegro.

Intentó acercarse, pero ella retrocedió dos pasos.

—Los quiero —repitió Yui. Luego miró molesta a todos y salió corriendo en dirección a su cuarto mientras su última frase aún resonaba en la cabeza de los hermanos. —¡Pero son unos idiotas!

Cuando finalmente lograron salir del shock después de una larga hora los pollo-hermanos giraron para ver con furia al vampiro que había provocado que la humana llorara.

Luego de eso los cinco pollos no dudaron en acabar con Reiji Sakamaki.

 **OoOoO**

Después de otra hora perdida por huir de los picotazos entre los seis habían llegado a un acuerdo, a base de ataques. Una cachetada con las alas significaba sí y dos no. El sistema no tenía sentido pero tampoco es que pudiera hablar su idioma para saber que querían que hiciera exactamente.

Al final quedaron en que Reiji se disculparía y ellos perdonarían su vida…

Se sentía miserable por caer tan bajo al hacer tratos con animales convertidos en otro animal diferente, pero finalmente recordó que en cualquier momento podría asarlos de uno en uno si lograba separarlos. Para eso tenía que jugar bien sus cartas, mucho más después de semejante confesión ahora sabía que tenía oportunidad con Yui y no se permitiría arruinarla sólo porque extrañaba a sus hermanos hechos caldo.

Para ver que se cumpla lo acordado los idiotas le acompañaban.

Shu, molesto como siempre, iba al mando en su cabeza y atrás de él Ayato y Kanato en fila, que se las habían arreglado para caber los tres juntos allí arriba. A su izquierda estaba Subaru posado en su hombro y a su derecha Laito, cantando ruidosamente muy cerca de su oído para fastidiarlo.

Llegó hasta el cuarto de la humana y sin tocar abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose al encontrarla sin seguro. Bueno, podía tele transportarse dentro así que tampoco le servía de mucho, pero la boba olvidaba eso y era costumbre que lo pusiera cuando quería alejarse de ellos.

—Vaya, pensé que estarías llorando —exclamó con ironía. Recibió un picotazo y moduló su tono. —Baja a comer.

Sutileza ante todo. Ese era Reiji Sakamaki.

—No tengo hambre —replicó sin verlo, con el rostro enterrado entre las almohadas.

—No me importa si tienes hambre o no, bajarás a cenar.

Esta vez todos lo picotearon.

Ante la obvia falta de habilidades de su hermano los pollos emprendieron su plan de consentir a la humana sin él, y se lanzaron a la cama a aletear y pillar como los mimados que eran. Más pronto que tarde Yui no soportó seguir molesta y los acunó entre sus brazos, feliz.

Y ellos más que encantados contra su pecho, excepto Subaru, que se había desmayado.

Al final Yui no había recibido disculpas (tampoco las había esperado si era sincera) pero había tomado el que el mayor llevara a sus hermanos hasta ella como acuerdo de paz y la súplica silenciosa que vio en sus ojos cuando Shu se separó de su lado para ir a atacarlo sin motivo la terminó de convencer.

Aunque debía admitir que asegurarse de que no hubiera Sakamaki en la cena también la hizo acompañarlos.

 **OoOoO**

Un ambiente ligeramente tenso y pesado empezó a esparcirse en medio de la sala de la mansión Sakamaki, pero sobre todo enfocado en donde estaba el pelinegro y segundo mayor de familia después de la silenciosa cena.

Estaba molesto, realmente irritado.

Mascullaba incoherencias mientras apretaba entre sus manos a un pequeño polluelo de color amarillo que pillaba con todas sus fuerzas algo que la humana quería interpretar como "sálvenme", pues claramente estaba siendo maltratando, pero por la rudeza de Reiji en su voz y los frecuentes picotazos a sus manos parecían más bien que tenían una fuerte discusión.

Muy en el fondo quería creer que el amor de hermanos superaba todas las barreras y les permitía comunicarse sin problemas, pero ni siquiera ella era tan ingenua.

Sí, sólo Dios y ellos dos sabían de qué estaban hablando, pero estaban peleando.

Tuvo que contener la risa cuando Shu-pollo logró escapar un momento y acertó directo a un ojo.

Dios, no era correcto reírse pero…

—¡¿Y tú de qué demonios te ríes humana!?

Se dio la vuelta de inmediato y huyó por su vida mientras sonreía.

Había sido de locos y apenas era el primer día, ¿cómo sobrevivirían?

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Ya que me lo han estado pidiendo tan amablemente finalmente les traigo la actualización… Ya pueden bajar las armas, muchas gracias *respira porque al fin el quitaron el cuchillo de la garganta* ¿Qué decir? Creo que finalmente empiezan a conocerme y saben que a veces tardo mucho en actualizar xD Ok no, la vida me reclama últimamente y han pasados cosas que… wow. Madurar es de locos, en serio.

Como siempre una mega disculpa por hacerlas (¿o hacerlos? ¿hay hombres que me leeen?) pero sobre todo un mega agradecimiento por todo su apoyo, por los review, favoritos y follow :D

Siempre procuro contestar todos sus mensajes pero últimamente tiempo es lo que me falta y no es porque no quiera, en serio -.-U Por eso muchas gracias, siempre me dan muchos ánimos y me apena que pasen miles de días sin que reciban respuesta. A las que me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños también muchas gracias, a las que me han amenazado… digo, insistido amablemente en continuar esta historia gracias por su (im)paciencia xD

 **jesu:** Perdona la demora, he aquí la actua, espero que te haya gustado :3

 **Hankotsu taishio** : Sé que me tardé mucho, pero espero que te guste, muchas gracias por leer y el triple review :3 ¿¡En serio has hecho un dibujo!? Me encantaría verlo, y si me das permiso lo pondré en el capítulo en wattpad (aquí pues porque fanfiction no deja poner dibujos xD)

¡Mil besos, abrazos, galletas, pollo-vampiros y les aviso que habrá tercera parte que no tardará medio año! XD


	4. Demasiada piel altera las hormonas

**Título:** La novia distraída

 **Sumary:** Había una vez una vez doce tontos sobre naturales enamorados de una misma humana... y ella ni enterada. Serie de One-short, relatos cortos y drabbles.

 **Advertencias:**

 **Pareja:** YuixHarem.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** **1,301** /Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reject. Sigo negociando los derechos de la Yui y Carlita, que nadie me lo quiere xD

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **Demasiada piel altera las hormonas**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

El clásico y tenebroso silencio de la casa Sakamaki había sido sustituido por el parloteo inentendible de los cinco pollitos que, por ahora, habían logrado exitosamente eludir los intentos de Reiji por cocinarlos.

Parecía que después de cuatro días en ese plumífero estado podrían acostumbrarse. Se suponía que el segundo hijo estaba a cargo de ello, pero ninguno sabía si reamente estaba tratando de regresarlos a la normalidad o esperaba el momento adecuado para hacerlos pollo frito sin que la rubia pudiera evitarlo.

Yui los miraba atenta, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras pretendía entender de lo que los hermanos hablaban. Después de pasar tanto tiempo con ellos, casi podía sentir que los comprendía bien.

Aparentemente estaban buscando una forma de encontrar la solución, discutiendo entre ellos las posibilidades juntos, como hermanos, pues se veían muy entusiasmados al pillar y aletear al momento de hablar cada uno sobre su cama.

Su mente positiva se lo decía.

 _Recuérdalo Yui, sé positiva, sé positiva._

— _Y_ _entonces_ _chichinashi_ _se estaba agarrando sus inexistentes pechos, murmurando que odiaba ser tan plana..._ —comentó Ayato con entusiasmo, contándoles el día anterior que se metió en su cuarto sin ser notado. — _La verdad es que con la lencería adecuada no se ve tan tabla_ —agregó, observando de reojo sus objetivos, remarcados por la posición de la chica y la tela que se apegaba a sus curvas.

Yui se percató de que todos se quedaron mirándola por un largo rato, quizás querían que participara en la conversación. Sonrió más ampliamente, tal vez ese pequeño accidente si tuviera una razón. Quizás Dios les había mandado esa prueba para unir más a los hermanos, como ahora, que se abrazaban amistosamente como nunca lo habían hecho antes y aleteaban emocionados.

 _—Nfu Bitch-chan lleva la ropa interior que escogí para ella._

 _—¡Ahh, Laito! ¡Deja de ver lo que es de ore-sama!_

Tras varios empujones y después de caer sobre el pollito rubio finalmente Shu desvió los ojos del escote de Yui y los miró con fastidio.

— _Oi, ahí viene la tonta, compórtense o se dará cuenta_ —reclamó el pollo mayor.

— _Nah, chichinashi es una ingenua, con decirte que no le importará si nos metemos en su brasier... Cree que como pollos somos inofensivos y adorables..._

 _—¿Hum? Eso quiero verlo..._ —pronunció con interés el rubio. — _Si no les importa ya mismo voy a intentarlo._

Con un poco de esfuerzo Yui se acercó más al centro pues no quería que su peso creara un desnivel en el colchón que los moviera abruptamente, pero empezó a preocuparse un poco cuándo Ayato comenzó a aletear con mucha fuerza en su dirección mientras salía un pequeño y delgado hilo de sangre de su nariz y a Laito le brillaron los ojos de una forma extraña.

Estuvo a punto de tomar a Ayato y verificar que nada le hubiera pasado cuando Shu comenzó a caminar hacia ella y el escándalo del pelirrojo fue todavía peor. Subaru comenzó a hacer lo mismo que sus hermanos a la vez, caminaba rápido hacia ella mientras pillaba palabras que no podía comprender.

 _—¿Acaso es tonta? Teddy y yo podemos ver hasta su ombligo._

 _—¡Chichinashi, tapate en este mismo instante! ¡¿Qué no ves que el vago va hacia ti!? ¡Y el asqueroso de Laito te está mirando!_

De verdad que no estaba comprendiendo nada pero ver que se dirigían hacia ella le hacía feliz, parecía como si la incluyeran en sus asuntos. Cuando el pollito amarillo estaba a punto de llegar frente a ella de la nada el blanco se le adelantó y lo aventó a un lado, seguro fue sin querer.

Subaru se plantó con molestia delante de Yui y la señaló con un ala, diciendo algo que no pudo entender pero que interpretó como "también deberías opinar" y se acomodó mejor.

—Gracias chicos.

—¡Oi, idiota, tu blusa se abre demasiado! —reclamó el albino, pero seguía siendo ignorado. Los celos lo carcomieron por dentro al notar a los otros embelesados en la abertura del cuello que exponía lo que esperaba sólo fuera de él en un futuro. Vio las oscuras intenciones del mayor y se interpuso de nuevo. —¡D-Dejen de mirarla! —exclamó, completamente sonrojado, saliendo del trance y golpeando uno por uno con su ala.

—¡Subaru-kun! —pronunció ella con tono de reproche. —Esa no es la forma de llevarte con tus hermanos —Con cuidado se acercó a él y continúo su regaño acariciando delicadamente el curioso flequillo que tapaba su ojo rojizo de pollo, provocando que quedara congelado. —Entiendo tu carácter huraño, pero debes de tratar de ser más amable, ¿sí? —Yui le sonrió tan encantadoramente que su plumaje blanco pasó a ser rojo en menos de un segundo, preocupándola. —¿E-estás bien, Subaru-kun?

Contrario a toda la lógica y a sus anteriores reclamos, su primer impulso fue correr a esconderse entre sus pechos expuestos, regresando de golpe a la realidad cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Se había metido en su escote como un asqueroso pervertido.

—¡Su-Subaru-kun! —exclamó la pequeña humana completamente avergonzada, metiendo la mano para tratar de sacarlo pero la vergüenza por su acción causaba que Subaru se removiera dentro, negándose a salir. —M-Me haces cosquillas...—murmuró con voz tenue, completamente sonrojada y algo jadeante por el esfuerzo.

Los otros lo vieron con incredulidad.

—¡Ah, Subaru-kun es un tramposo!

—¡Esto no se queda así chichinashi!

—Esa humana idiota, ¡¿cómo se atreve?!

En menos de un segundo los cuatro pollitos corrieron en la misma dirección, el escote demasiado abierto de la rubia para sacar a Subaru de ahí y ocupar su lugar, provocando una guerra sin cuartel que terminó con la blusa favorita de Yui hecha trizas.

 **OoOoO**

Aquella escena fue más de lo que la humana pudo soportar.

Un cadáver, sangre por todas partes, y aquellos crueles asesinos que la veían fijamente a los ojos, brillando en ellos el ansia y la confusión. Sus orbes rosados miraron con horror las solitarias plumas de color en el suelo junto a los restos de un torso sin alas.

La vista se le nubló y sus sentidos la abandonaron. El pollo descuartizado en la sala fue lo último que vio antes de caer desmayada.

Asustados, aquellos felinos culpables de su estado acudieron de inmediato a su lado, tratando de despertarla pero la rubia no reaccionaba. El gato castaño probó a morderla en la mejilla y el gato blanco la abofeteó unas y otra vez con las garras dejando su marca pero nada.

—¡Guau, guau! —Ladró de forma muy aguda el gato café, intentando en vano reanimar a Yui.

Carla gruñó fastidiado.

 _Demonios_ _Shin_ , pensó con rencor el Tsukinami mayor, _eres un puto gato, no un perro. ¡_ _Maúlla_ _!_

Y ahí, tendida sobre el suelo con su rostro cubierto por el terror aún en la inconsciencia fue encontrada por Reiji, que miró con desconcierto y algo de rencor a los Tsukinami convertidos en gatos.

Pero... ¿Cómo fue llegaron a esa situación?

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** ¡Estoy viva! xD Lamento si este capítulo no es tan divertido, extravié mi usb con todos los capítulos que ya tenía listos y reescribirlo es como miles de cuchilladas a mi corazón. Realmente me resulta doloroso y detestable, pero es parte de mi inmadurez el que odie todo lo que debo reescribir por perderlo antes -.-U

 **Hankontsu taishio:** Gracias a ti por siempre leer y comentar a pesar de mis tardanzas, me encantaría ver ese dibujo, tú me dices cómo xD

 **Iris:** Muchas gracias por considerarme Iris, aunque no me he terminado el anime puedo decir que me gustó Yuri on Ice!, pero no creo ser capaz de manejar bien sus personalidades, no quisiera hacer una historia desastrosa, además de que si te soy sincera me da miedito por lo que pasó hace poco en el fandom. Lamento tener que rechazar tu oferta :(

 **Fnix de Plata:** Es que Yui es demasiado buena para este mundo xD Y Laito, pues genio y figura hasta la sepultura (?) Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado y disculpa la tardanza :D


	5. Entre gatos te veas

**Título:** La novia distraída

 **Sumary:** Había una vez una vez doce tontos sobre naturales enamorados de una misma humana... y ella ni enterada. Serie de One-short, relatos cortos y drabbles.

 **Advertencias:**

 **Pareja:** YuixHarem.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reject. Sigo negociando los derechos de la waifu xD

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Entre gatos te veas**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Algunas pocas horas antes de que Yui se desmayara por primera vez en el día, los hermanos Sakamaki (en su versión más deliciosa) decidieron reunirse y formar un conceso de pollos supremos, nombre puesto en honor a la rubia, ya que, de seguir con vida, ella les hubiera puesto algo más cursi y preferían evitarlo, o algo así había dicho Laito.

Uno de sus primeros temas a discutir fue que la humana no había realmente fallecido, pero estaba sin reaccionar, y según el castaño, si tenía el corazón de su madre ya era una perra sin alma, que era casi lo mismo. Kanato alegaba que había que incendiar la mansión para comprobar los hechos, el rubio insistía en picotearlos a todos sin dar explicación alguna y Ayato argumentaba que si todos ellos estaban muertos pero aún respiraban la rubia contaba como muerta a medias.

Después de quince minutos concluyeron que realmente no importaba.

El siguiente punto fueron los hechos. Los cuatro se colocaron alrededor de la pequeña rubia desvanecida sobre el colchón, el caso era bastante complicado, debido al fuerte trauma ocasionado por un pollito violador color blanco -al que sus hermanos identificaban como Subaru- y la presión moral a la que estuvo sometida por un largo tiempo la humana había sufrido de un colapso nervioso.

Se especulaba que la víctima era una chica de bien, de su casa y que honraba a Dios como una buena samaritana, más su fuerte deseo de llegar intacta al matrimonio había sido manchado por los impuros pensamientos de un hormonado vampiro loco que la atacó sin piedad aún en su forma más adorable, causando que la chica se confiara de su tierna apariencia.

La deliberación final fue dormir, pues ya habían castigado al culpable hace un rato.

Cerraron el caso, los trillizos se felicitaron a sí mismos por su gran trabajo y aprovecharon la ausencia de blusa alguna sobre su torso para echarse a descansar muy a gusto. El pollito rubio les siguió el juego.

Una hora después Reiji encontró el cadáver de la occisa –no tan muerta- lleno de sus hermanos y el cuarto ardió en llamas. Literal, Kanato había ido más allá de su profesión e incendió un mueble para continuar con su investigación sobre la vida y la no muerte.

 **OoOoO**

De vuelta a la casi realidad de una mansión para nada normal, Yui había despertado semi desnuda, rodeada de pollo vampiros adorables y estando a punto de ser calcinada.

Lo normal.

No entendía muy bien que había pasado, sólo recordaba ver al segundo mayor entrar al cuarto y tele transportarlos a todos fuera –bueno, Kanato seguía adentro pillando algo, ella aseguraba que estaba llorando, aunque el pelinegro le repitió una y otra vez que estaba riendo como maniático- y rápidamente apagó el fuego con el extintor que Shu la obligó a instalar en su cuarto debido al miedo por los incendios.

De hecho, estaba temblando, aferrado por inercia de su brassier con el pico justo por el medio. Quizás a Yui le habría importado o se hubiera avergonzado, si no estuviera peleando casi a muerte con el brazo de Reiji para impedirle que el cuchillo que traía entre sus manos hiciera picadillo con los trillizos.

—¡De verdad… que lo siento Reiji-san…! —exclamó la rubia, sosteniendo como le era posible a Reiji, jadeante por el esfuerzo.

—¡Suéltame humana, esta vez si los voy a cocinar…! —exigió el pelinegro, sin entender por qué demonios no podía apartarla de una vez y acabar con el sufrimiento de todos.

Shu se balanceaba a punto de caer del brassier de la humana y eso sólo lo hizo enfurecer más. La manera tan indecente en que los había encontrado a todos le estaba carcomiendo de celos, cuando menos, con los trillizos del mal asustados en una esquina y el rubio atormentado por el trauma seguro que no lo estaban disfrutando. Y ni hablar del fuego, que por ahora la humana tendría que usar otro cuarto.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y por alguna especie de acuerdo implícito ambos se miraron y cedieron a la fuerza, acostumbrados a ser corteses y no dejar esperando a las visitas. Reiji estaba por alegar que se pusiera algo decente para la cena de esa noche con pollo frito como platillo principal, pero la muy distraída humana había corrido a abrir así, sin recordar su indecente situación por la prisa.

—¡Por favor esperen…! —exclamó la chica, abriendo apresurada la puerta y luego apoyándose sobre sus rodillas debido a la carrera para tratar de recuperarse, pelear con el pelinegro la había cansado más de lo que esperaba.

Los siempre aterradores ojos de Carla Tsukinami la observaron impresionados para recorrerla de arriba abajo, y luego apartar la mirada. Yui no entendió del todo ese gesto hasta que se dio cuenta de Shin, el hermano menor, sonriéndole con malicia y, sin apartar la mirada de su busto, murmuró:

—Pues sí que tienes más de lo que aparentas.

—¡Ahhhhh….!

Yui se cubrió con sus brazos, moviéndolos frenéticamente para tratar de tapar algo, aunque fuera en vano. La pequeña blonda no alcanzó a desmayarse pues antes el chico lobuno fue envuelto en una brillante luz cegadora que atrás dejó su forma normal para mostrarlo como un pequeño y adorable gato.

—Guau, guau.

Carla se palmeó la frente, después de eso, le pasó exactamente lo mismo.

 **OoOoO**

Sentados todos en la sala, los pollitos en una cesta sobre el regazo de la humana (en caso de que necesitara correr con ellos), Reiji murmurando que se volvería loco y los Tsukinamis en su forma común, entre todos intentaban llegar al fondo de la situación.

—¿Así que el responsable de esto es Karl Heinz-sama? —cuestionó Yui, sorprendida. Los del clan fundador asintieron con resignación. Shin volvió a convertirse en gato frente a sus ojos y ladró en aprobación.

—Guau.

—Este tipo…—murmuró Carla, agotado. No tardó ni un minuto antes de volver a la normalidad.

—¡Esto de ser gato es muy divertido! —exclamó el castaño, mirando divertido a los pollitos que estaban alerta, pues cada que volvía a la forma gatuna se relamía los bigotes y sus ojos brillaban con maldad al verlos.

—Shin, te he dicho ya que los gatos no ladran.

—Pero nii-san, mi maullido se oye muy femenino…

—Vayamos al grano, por favor —acotó con seriedad el único vampiro intacto hasta ahora. —Aunque es ridículo me parece posible conociendo a ese tipo —masculló entre dientes. —Lo que aun no entiendo es como ustedes están involucrados y el hecho de que su transformación varíe tanto.

—Ah, eso es sencillo —señaló el castaño, sonriendo. —La magia es la que causa esto, con nuestra propia magia hemos bloqueado los efectos la mayor parte del tiempo pero de todos modos no es suficiente —Para demostrar sus palabras, otra vez fue un gato por menos de diez segundos. —Nii-san tiene un nivel muy alto, por lo que no le sucede tan seguido como a mí —inquirió emocionado, girándose a verlo con verdadera admiración.

Yui suspiró, enternecida por la manera en que Shin veía a su hermano y sonrió en respuesta, molestando a los polluelos. El fundador, sintiéndose observado por la humana y las amenazas de muerte que fluían en su contra, volvió a convertirse en gato, esta vez sin regresar a la normalidad y avanzó hasta la pequeña humana que chilló emocionada por verlo, murmurando cuanto adoraba a los gatos y los hermosos que eran.

Por supuesto, lanzando sin querer a su cesta de alimento todavía vivo.

Desde los brazos de la humana Shin sonrió triunfante, desde las sombras oscuras que los cubrían bajo la cesta, los Sakamaki comenzaban a planear su venganza…

Reiji y Carla se limitan a mirarlos con fastidio, envidiando en secreto la atención de Yui, pero centrados en encontrar una solución lo más pronto posible, o muy pronto habría comida china en la mesa.

 **OoOoO**

—¿Están listos? —cuestionó Ayato en pollo idioma a sus hermanos, contando con Subaru en esta ocasión.

Todos asintieron, escondidos estratégicamente en sus sitios.

Apenas habían logrado que la humana soltara al apestoso gato que se creía perro cuando Carla se le había unido a las estrangulantes caricias, argumentando que gastaba menos energía si no luchaba contra el hechizo.

¿Quiénes se creían? La humana era suya.

Toda la escena estaba en posición, había plumas de colores tiradas, saquearon el refri y esparcieron el pollo crudo que había junto a algo de sangre de reserva para simular que habían sido atacados y por último causaron un enorme estruendo que provocó que la humana se asomara a la cocina, encontrándose con lo que creía que eran sus cadáveres.

Por supuesto que se desmayó.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Estaba leyendo el capítulo anterior y estaba súper simple, no había sentido que me quedara tan mal, espero que este no me pase lo mismo xD

Por cierto, voy a empezar a aceptar encargos de fanfics por dinero… Nah, si apenas y actualizo xD Pero si quieren regalarme un dolarito no tengo problema, cualquier donación es bienvenida para esta chica que tiene que juntar urgente para el Super Show 7 de SuJu xD.

PD: Es broma, luego me acusan de pedir dinero y… pos no xD


End file.
